pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Inkus
Inkus is a plant in an undecided game. It shoots ink from a far distance that make plants deal twice as much damage to the zombie it hits. When zombies get close, it explodes, sacrificing itself, dealing 5 damage to zombies it hits and inks them too. Overview Inkus has 6 health but normal zombies and zombies that eat plants don't kill it. Only ranged zombies can kill it. It deals no damage, but ink that hits zombies makes plants that hurt that zombie deal twice as much damage to the zombie. Ink lasts on a zombie for 10 seconds. If a zombie reaches it, it explodes into ink, which deals 5 damage to zombies and leaves ink on them. Plant Food Effect Inkus fires a huge ball of ink at zombies on its lane. These balls penetrate zombies, so they can ink many zombies at once. Afterwards, it creates a second Inkus on a random tile. Strategies PvZ1 As their ink makes plants deal twice as much damage to zombies hit by ink, it is effective to use this with heavy damagers like Cob Cannon, Winter Melon and even a Torchwood-Gatling Pea combo. Using Inkus correctly can lead to good results, as you demolish all zombies in your path with your powerful arsenal. Despite this, Inkus should never be left to defend on its own. As its ink balls deals no damage on its own, they won't be able to stop zombies and should be treated as support plants instead of defenders. Even an Imp could reach it and cause it to explode, potentially wasting 200 sun. Place Inkus in the backs of your defense to ensure they live for a long time PvZ2 Because there is a much bigger variety of powerhouse plants in this game, it is good to place these as soon as you obtain them. Mixed with Citron, Coconut Cannon, Banana Launcher, Magnifying Grass or even Guacodile can cause a chain of destruction and death. Almanac Entry Inkus shoots ink at zombies that make plants deal more damage to zombies. Damage: None (makes plants deal more damage to zombies) Range: Lane (3x3 area when zombies reach it) Recharge: Mediocre Inkus always wanted to get a tattoo, but was terrified greatly of needles. In fact, she's so scared of needles that she missed multiple shots for Leaf-Pox, which she desperately needed. Thank goodness Healixflower was there to help. "Doctors use dangerous needles too! Understand my pain!" Unlockable Description (credit to Plushtrap the Plushie) "Inkus is often called a scardey cat, and there's a pretty good reason why. Inkus is scared to death when she is approached by a zombie. Her whole mind caves in of horrible thoughts of being eaten, alive, her family, her friends. Those crazy thoughts just make her explode, but in the end, she's fine (For now)." Gallery HDInkus.png|HD Inkus Inkus1.png|PvZ1 Inkus HDInkusPvZ1.png|HD PvZ1 Inkus FFGameplayRS.jpg|Two Inki (one after exploding on a Buckethead Zombie) in a Far Future gameplay with other fanon plants Inkus Scribble.png|By ScribbleMasterer Trivia *Her name is based off of the words ink and fungus. As for its species, it's based off a fungus. **Her name is also based off of inkus tattoos. *Her ink works on Cherry Bombs, Potato Mines and Jalapeños as well. This can cause Gargantuars to die in 1 explosion instead of two if the Gargantuar is hit with ink. *Healixflower is mentioned in her Almanac Entry. The same goes for Fritanga, Mangogleam and many more plants. *Inkus is one of many plants who have a confirmed gender. In this case, Inkus is a female. Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Creations Category:Attacking Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Plants Given By LawnDefender072003 Category:Plants Vs Zombies: Plants Of The Storm 2